La goutte d'eau
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Une fois de plus, Cassidy s'était trompé de prénom lorsqu'elle avait appelé son co-équipier aux cheveux verts. Mais pour Butch, c'était la fois de trop. Il n'en pouvait plus.


Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici avec un petit one-shot centré sur la Team Rocket oui, mais sur Cassidy et Butch plus précisément !  
C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux donc l'idée est vraiment simple et courte. Tout ce que j'espère, ce qu'ils ne seront pas out of character.  
Je trouve que ces deux-là ont du potentiel, mais comme on ne les a pas beaucoup vu dans la série (ou du moins qu'on ne s'est pas arrêté beaucoup dessus), c'est compliqué de faire des histoires sur eux. Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner ce que vos impressions !

* * *

 **Titre :** La goutte d'eau

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Résumé :** Une fois de plus, Cassidy s'était trompé de prénom lorsqu'elle avait appelé son co-équipier aux cheveux verts. Mais pour Butch, c'était la fois de trop. Il n'en pouvait plus.

* * *

Cassidy et Butch se trouvaient à l'hôtel de Mauville pour une mission lorsque la dispute avait éclaté.

La blonde, vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un shorty en guise de pyjama, était assise au bord du lit double aux draps blancs, jambes croisées tandis que ses paumes reposaient derrière elle pour soutenir son poids. Et Butch, lui, se trouvait près de la fenêtre ouverte, les yeux tranquillement rivés sur un ciel nocturne, une cigarette coincée entre les doigts. Il portait toujours son uniforme de la Team Rocket, signe qu'il n'était pas encore passé à la douche pour se changer.

Cassidy secouait distraitement son pied en l'air, les yeux dans le vague.

« Hé, Clutch. Je sais qu'on en a parler pendant tout le trajet mais pour la mission de demain... » Commença-t-elle avant d'être brusquement coupé par le bruit d'un claquement de fenêtre.

Elle sursauta en portant immédiatement une main à sa poitrine, puis regarda son partenaire pour voir que sa cigarette avait disparue -certainement jetée dans la rue, et qu'il avait toujours les mains sur la poignée de la fenêtre, la tête baissée.

« Hé ! Mais c'est pas la peine de claquer la fenêtre comme ça ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Râla-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Les épaules du jeune homme aux cheveux verts se soulevèrent et se rabaissèrent. Il venait de soupirer silencieusement. Elle entendit ensuite son partenaire marmonner dans sa barbe, et si elle n'était pas aussi concentré sur lui, elle n'aurait pas pu l'entendre.

« Mon nom, c'est Butch..., corrigea-t-il.

\- Bah c'est ce que j'ai dit, hein ! Répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

\- Non, tu as dit « Clutch » ! Insista-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Et moi, je m'appelle Butch ! Butch ! B-U-T-C-H ! C'est quand même pas difficile à retenir, si ?! »

Devant les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés de colère et les deux orbes marrons du concerné qui lançaient des éclairs, Cassidy cligna des paupières, confuse de la soudaine ténacité dont faisait preuve son co-équipier. Elle finit par lever les paumes vers lui dans le but de l'apaiser.

« Woaw, hé, calme-toi là ! Ça sert à rien de s'énerver pou-

\- Non, j'me calmerais pas ! » Trancha-t-il, furieux.

Les nerfs de la blonde se tendirent très brièvement et elle baissa les bras pour regarder Butch faire anxieusement les cents pas devant elle, passant tantôt ses deux mains dans ses cheveux ou tantôt sur le visage, comme s'il était dans un conflit intérieur que lui seul pouvait résoudre.

Lèvres pincées, Cassidy allait prendre la parole pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, lorsque son partenaire aux cheveux verts s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle pour lui faire face.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis tellement en colère, Cassidy ? Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de m'énerver à cause de ça ? Eh bien j'vais te le dire, moi : toute ma vie, les gens se sont trompés lorsqu'ils prononçaient mon nom ! Mes profs, mes camarades de classe, les parents de mes amis... Au début, je trouvais ça marrant, mais à force, j'avais l'impression d'être constamment quelqu'un d'autre ! Que « Butch » n'existait même plus ! »

\- Je... Je ne savais pas..., bafouilla Cassidy, décontenancée.

\- Même ma propre mère se trompait ! Celle qui m'a mise au monde n'arrivait même pas à m'appeler par mon vrai prénom... ! Articula-t-il difficilement, avant de porter une main à sa poitrine pour se désigner lui-même au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Tu te rends compte... à quel point... j'ai pu souffrir de ça... ? »

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, le regard suspendu aux deux orbes marrons tremblants de tristesse, la blonde n'osait pas faire un geste, seulement déglutir en silence. Elle prenait doucement conscience des paroles de son partenaire : elle ignorait qu'une simple chose comme oublier ou se tromper de prénom avait une signification beaucoup plus profonde que la simple irritation dont l'homme faisait toujours preuve. Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, même elle, sa propre co-équipière avec laquelle il travaillait depuis plusieurs années, oubliait constamment son prénom...

Cassidy se sentit soudainement honteuse et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, coupable. Finalement, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait dire quelque chose -n'importe quoi, Butch la devança, l'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête.

« Ça te ferais plaisir, toi, si je t'appelais « Cassiah », « Cassis », « Castille » ou encore « Cassiopée »... ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi faible et peinée.

Le ton de Butch lui vrillait l'estomac, et elle ne put que secouer piteusement la tête en guise de réponse. L'air accablé de son partenaire lui fendit le cœur, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« Je suis désolé, Butch... » S'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers lui sans un mot. Une fois devant son co-équipier aux cheveux verts, elle leva les mains pour entourer doucement sa mâchoire, plongea son regard sérieux dans les yeux couleurs chocolat de ce dernier, puis parla enfin.

« Je vais faire un effort pour me rappeler de ton nom, promis-t-elle, avant de prendre un air encourageant. Maintenant, file à la douche. Une grosse journée nous attends, demain. »

Il prit un inspiration par le nez, frotta son front plissé pour remettre ses idées en place, et se distança de la blonde pour lâcher un profond soupir.

« Pardon de me mettre emporté aussi violemment... » Murmura-t-il en fuyant son regard.

Cassidy haussa les épaules pour lui montrer qu'elle ne tenait aucune rancune envers lui.

« Ça va... Je préfère que tu pètes un câble ici plutôt que lors de notre infiltration dans le centre de loisirs Pokémon. » Relativisa-t-elle dans un sourire amusé.

Imaginer la scène arracha un bref sourire à Butch, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à la blonde pour être rassurer de l'état de son partenaire. Ce dernier empoigna rapidement ses affaires de toilettes ainsi que son pyjama et disparu dans la salle de bain.

Cassidy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit. A partir de maintenant, elle allait devoir être nettement plus vigilante lorsqu'elle prononcerait le prénom de Butch.

« Bon saaang, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai déjà mal à la tête... » Se lamenta-t-elle en se massant le crâne.


End file.
